The invention relates to plate rails for supporting a plate on a generally horizontal surface such as the top of a cabinet or the like, for displaying the frontside of the plate.
Plate rails are known in the prior art. One type of plate rail is provided by a curb extending along the top of a cabinet, and a backstop provided by a board or the back wall. The lower edge of the plate rests on the top of the cabinet and is stopped against the front curb, and the backside of the plate leans against the backstop, board or wall, such that the frontside of the plate is displayed. The curb may have a plurality of spindles extending upwardly and supporting an upper rail for decoration.
Another type of plate rail involves a triangular support having a pair of lower curbs or stops spaced apart and engaging the lower edge of the plate, and a central backing arm engaging the backside of the plate near the top thereof. One such supporting member is needed for each plate.
The present invention provides a simple plate rail which is particularly cost effective and easy to install and use. The present plate rail includes a base having an upstanding arm removably mounted thereto in nested interlocking relation and having a support position supporting the backside of a plate leaning thereagainst such that the frontside of the plate is displayed, and having a released position enabling removal of the arm from the base. The arm is movable left-right along the base in the support position to vary the location of the plate along the base. The arm is tiltable forwardly from the support position to the released position to enable removal. Different height arms may be used to support and display different size plates.